Untitiled Vampire Story
by XxBlackAutumxX
Summary: Chris has been a vampire for 3 yrs.And he has been doing a good job of forgeting his old life so far, drinking from humans, hanging with vamps, things he would never do when he was human.One day he comes across the girl he once loved bad summary still R
1. Prologue

Rated M for future chapters

* * *

Prologue

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

I stared around at my new home, or what would be my new home until I am no longer a student. A dorm room in a private college somewhere in the mountains of Wyoming. As you would expect not a lot of students go here. This also means seclusion for students like me. You see a few hours ago I found out that I had become a monster…A vampire to be precise. I had been one for three weeks and didn't know it; well maybe I knew it, I just didn't want to admit it. Thinking back to the reason I ran away in the first place, it all makes sense.

It still sounds weird to me; "I am a vampire" I almost can't think or say it without it sounding like a joke. It sounded so ridiculous and still does, I just couldn't hold it in when Tristin, the dean and founder of this school, told me. I laughed at him, but then he snapped my neck and said "If your not a vampire you'd die" and that did it. My neck went back into place on its own and I sat there stunned for about 15 minutes. Then it was Tristin's turn to laugh at me. He gave me something to drink and sent me to my dorm. And here I am now; contemplating my death. On the way to my dorm I noticed my heart wasn't beating and that I wasn't breathing. That freaked me out a little and I started to gasp for air until I got a normal pattern back. I probably smell horrible right now; I haven't bathed in three weeks. I need a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door with my foot. I sat on the toilet and took off my socks and shoes, I forgot to take them off before I got in the bathroom which annoyed me…I guess I'm OCD that way. I pulled off my shirt and saw the mirror, I hadn't seen myself sense I became a vampire.

What I saw made me very uncomfortable. My body was perfect, absolutely no flaws. My skin was pale, my hair was longer and a new shade of black, almost blue, and I still had my purple tips. I got closer to the mirror to see my face, it had no zits! That's a first. The scar I got from falling out of a tree when I was nine that was under my left eye is gone too. I leaned it closer to get more detail; I scanned my face, and stopped at my eyes. My eyes used to be brown, and now they were a pale blue-ish-purple color. I continued to my mouth, it was the part of me that I knew I had to see…But scared me. Slowly I opened my mouth, what I saw confused me.

No fangs, I could have sworn I bit my lip with them earlier. That was right before I had that drink, and found out the drink was blood. When the bitter sweet metal tasting liquid went down my…Oh. Those thoughts about blood made me a tad hungry, and there are my fangs. They came as soon as I started to think about blood. My fangs were long, white and of course sharp, and they are probably going to stay out 'cause I'm starting to get hungry. Great.

After closing my mouth and biting my lip again, I stared down at my chest. I used to be out of shape. I wasn't fat, just not fit. Muscle replaced old baby fat, I almost laughed as I poked at my new abs; but this wasn't a time for laughter.

I looked away from the mirror. I removed the rest of my clothes (that only made me hate my body even more) and turned on the water as hot as I could stand it. I sighed, the hot water felt good against my cold, pale skin. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

Without looking at the mirror I tied a towel around my waist, walked out into the main room, and put on some flannel pants. I lay on my bed and looked around again, and noticed the black curtains, to keep out the sun I think. The clock on my table said 6:30am, time to sleep. I closed my eyes and started to think. I thought about what I would do for the rest of eternity, was I ready to live forever? I thought about hunting again, couldn't wait for that. I thought about tomorrow, what am I going to do? Then I thought about _her_, the girl I left behind. I wonder if she's worried about me. If she knows I'm still alive…Well to some degree. I wonder if she got my note. Vanessa, I love her so much. I wonder if she knows that.

With the last of my thoughts sleep finally took hold, but it wasn't normal sleep…I was aware of everything around me but I couldn't see anything.

* * *

Author Note: After many many many tries I've been attempting to began this story one better that the first but I think this beginning is the best out of them all. There will be more to come because, this is a Prologue after all. But please PLEASE R&R

Also this story soesn't have a name yet so help woul be nice


	2. Chapter 1, Blutsverwandte

Chapter 1

Blutsverwandte

Three Years Later

"Where are we going Tristin?" The question came out again; this was the fourth time I asked him that and for the fourth time he answered, "You'll see Chris, you'll see." With that answer I sighed and sat back in the car seat, we had been driving for what seemed like hours.

"Did you eat before we left?" Tristin asked, and I looked up at him. "No, you told me not to," I paused "What are you planning? Are we going to hunt tonight?" he gave me his 'that's a stupid question' look and I looked away. "You'll see," He said again; I was getting tired of that answer so I let out a frustrated growl. That only made him laugh.

Tristin Cabbell was turned into a vampire when he was nineteen…915 years ago. Amazing, no? For being so old he can be really immature, like what he's doing right now. He was one of the first vampires ever, created around the time a little before The Crusades. He has an old European look to him that I can't really explain, long dark brown hair held in a pony tail, pale, and he has green eyes. The greenest eyes I've ever seen…creepy old green eyes that could look right through a person. He also spoke with a slight accent I couldn't name; but he curled his R's.

I looked out the car window, we were somewhere in Casper I think. It's not a big town, easy to get around in. Tristin turned to me, "Your eighteen right?" I looked back from the widow, "Technically I'm twenty-one now, Tristin" I answered back, he should know that "But you look eighteen right?" I glared at him, which meant 'yes'. He nodded and continued driving "That's good." I didn't even want to know what he meant by that, so I just continued staring out the window.

Then I realized we had stopped in an ally. "Where are we?" I asked Tristin, who just calmly got out of the car and waited for me to get out too. I did and he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of a building. The grin on his face told me that I was in trouble. I was dragged to a steal door, the sign above said, "Blutsverwandte". Ah, a night club.

"Bluu-tserrr…" I started to read but Tristin interrupted, "Its German don't even try to read it." I nodded and he knocked on the door. It creaked a bit when it opened, and beheld a huge black man. Why are bouncers always huge black guys? He looked at Tristin "Password?" he said in a deep 'I'm-going-to-pummel-you' voice. Hmmm, this was very cliché.

"Frosted Sugar Cookies." Tristin answered in complete confidence. I stared at him "Frosted Sugar Cookies?" that has to be the strangest club password ever. "Clever no?" the bouncer said and let us in.

The first thing I noticed about the club was that it reeked of blood, and I don't mean that in a bad way. Maybe I was wrong and this was just a fun little surprise for me. But as I was going to go and get something to eat, I ran into Tristin's arm. I looked up at him in annoyed confusion.

Tristin's face held a smirk that indicated my first theory. Damn. "This way Chris, and let me explain" he led me to a booth in near the bar, I was starving and being this close to the bar didn't help me much. When we sat down he turned to me the same smirk on his face.

"I think you know where we are" he began and paused, waiting for me to answer. "A blood bar?" I asked I knew I was right but something about this made me uneasy. "Yep, a blood bar" Tristin replied "and this isn't any ordinary blood bar it's a wannabe vampire blood bar" I looked at him in confusion then looked around the bar.

Come to think of it I sensed no other vampire's here, well real vampires. This place was just full of wishful humans living their dark dream. I shook my head "So why'd you tell me not to eat and then bring me here?" I asked kind of annoyed, all the blood was making me hungry and nervous.

"I want to test your resistance" he said "There might be a time where you might have to control yourself from drinking when your starving and I want to see how far you can go" My shocked face must have entertained him because Tristin laughed after he said that. This was torture! I could hardly stand it as it is. I could see all the people around me laughing and drinking from each other. I wanted some blood too.

You see I gave up on the whole _"I will never drink from humans"_ crap two and a half years ago. I loved the thrill of biting some strange girl who just talked to me to get some sex. The surprise look on their face is priceless. Human blood tastes a whole lot better than animals anyway.

With that said, watching humans do the thing I wanted to do more than anything right now was absolute torture. But as I sat there trying not to jump on a pretty blond girl showing me her neck, inviting me to drink from her; I wondered why humans wanted what I had right now. I mean I've accepted the blood, the killing, and all the cool things that come with being a vampire. What I couldn't still grasp was immortality and being dead. Humans are lucky that they get to die and stay dead. That's really the only thing that I envied them for.

Tristin looked utterly disgusted here, "What's wrong with you?" I asked him. "Look at them" he said in something between a snarl and a hiss "They have our whole world wrong" I looked back at everyone in Blutsverwandte, they looked like they actually grasped our world well, sex, blood, and danger. I turned back to Tristin as he continued, "We have rules Chris, boundaries. They obviously don't, it's all 'hey, bite, yum' to them" He was going to rant for a bit I could tell "At least we talk to our food and some of us sometimes treat our food to our bed" Tristin looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Well _excuse_ _me_ for still having feelings for the only thing I was holding onto from my human life. I rolled my eyes "Continue and stop degrading me" I said.

"Oh and look at how most of these humans are dressed" Tristin continued his voice rising a little "You think all male vampires ware black trench coats and combat boots?" I looked up "Um Tristin, aren't you wearing a black trench coat and combat boots?" My statement was true that's what he was wearing over a black T-shirt and jeans.

Tristin stared at me "Yeah, but _you_ are wearing converse and a band T-shirt" he got me there I have to admit so I shut up, "That band sucks by the way" he finished.

"You just don't like them because you can't understand them." I said in defense as I crossed my arms. "Screaming Isn't music Chris" Tristin argued "It's easy I could do it in my sleep" He was making fun of me and my music tastes, just because he grew up with the classics; The Beatles, Motley Crue, Led Zeppelin, Mozart…

Grumbling, I turned away and listened to the Goth-like Electronica that Blutsverwandte played, it was okay, but I wouldn't buy it though. It helped me keep my mind off my growing hunger.

The club was interesting filled with interesting people most of which were decked out in bondage and other styles of Goth attire. Compared to me and Tristin they looked like freaks, we came in dressed in plane street clothes. We got a lot of weird looks when we walked in, because we looked so _normal_. Tristin was right; they did over excite the lifestyle of vampirism.

Blutsverwandte, itself was over decorated. There was at least five black chandeliers lighted by candles. There were absolutely no tables, juts booths. The booths were covered in crimson velvet and they circled around black stone tables. The DJ table was on a red stage with strobe lights in the back of the club and in front of that was a dance floor.

What these people considered dancing was what looked like an orgy to me. The where just pressed against each other and moving like a big Gothic blob. Random girls could be herd moaning in pleasure, I shuddered in disgust.

After some time I started talking to the blond girl that was showing me her neck earlier. The conversation started out normal with her coming over to me and saying 'Hi' and me saying 'S'up'. Now it had turned into something like this…

Her name was Selicity, or so she said, I doubt that's her real name. She was wearing a tight shiny leather strapless corset, a matching leather minnie skirt, and knee-high hooker boots. Her hand had somehow found its way down my pants; I was starting to get nervous. I had been trying to get away from her by pressing myself against the booth but it wasn't working. Salisity was trying to get me to bite her again my having an orgasm right on top of me, the little whore.

Another little glitch about being a vampire is that you're horny all the time, and the hungrier you are the hornier you are. So Salisity's hand in my pants was not helping my situation what so ever. What makes it even worse for me is that I was changed when I was eighteen. Why is that worse you ask? Well, I'm also a guy so my hormonal mind is kind of stuck as an eighteen year old guy. And as a human eighteen year old I was horny enough as it was. Then I added the horniness of a vampire onto that and I had a problem.

If you're wondering why a vampire is so horny, it's simple. We're horny all the time so it's easier for us to seduce humans. According to Tristin, the kind of demon that shares our body is something like a Succubus or Incubus; meaning we're sexual beings. It's also a way for us to make new vampires, because apparently 90 of vampires are created during sex. It's like giving birth! Isn't nature amazing?

As I was saying though, this girl wasn't helping my little test that I was being put to. "Come on" Salisity moaned for about the fifteenth time, I grunted in response and tried to worm away again, and again it didn't work. "Come _on_" she breathed "I know you want to drink from me I can feel it" Her hand tightened making me jumped back a little in surprise. Oh God, she was right I wanted her, I wanted to take her in my arms, and bite her neck. I shook my head and tried to push her off.

I wasn't talking because my fangs were fully extended at this point and true vampire fangs are much different than the things you can get at a Halloween store. Not only my canines change when I'm this hungry, but so do my incisors. They're not as noticeable as the canines but they work as an anchor in case my food struggles. I know she probably wouldn't notice but I didn't want to take the chance.

Salisity's hand tightened again and this time I succeeded pushing her off of me. She fell backwards in the booth and stared at me with udder shock and disappointment. I shook my head at her again and this time she got the message and got up and left.

As I watched her leave I started to develop a nervous twitch. I looked at Tristin who was talking to a sluty looking girl whose boobs looked like they were going to fall out of her corset. "Hey Tristin" I said and poked him, he turned to me annoyed "What is it kid?" he said, he called me that sometimes, Kid, I didn't like it. "I…I don't think I can handle any more of this I'm about to loose it."

Tristin checked his watch and said nothing at first, his face suddenly grew dark. That worried me a little, maybe I didn't wait long enough and I can't control myself as long as he'd hoped. Tristin turned to the girl and said something to make look disappointed and walk away. He then turned to me "let's go then" I nodded and fallowed him out.

The night air was amazing, cool, sweet, and blood free. It was a relief to get out of Blutsverwandte. Still, the way Tristin is acting is kind of scaring me though. We walked to the car, Tristin still silent. When we got inside of the car I was officially freaking out inside my head. Is he going to punch me? Or make me drink rat blood for a month again. I shuddered at the memory.

Before he started the car Tristin turned to me and smiled. He smiled? Wait there is defiantly something he's not telling me, and it might actually be a good thing. It rarely ever was a good thing. "That was amazing!" he yelled in excitement, I jumped a little at his yell. Tristin rarely yells in happiness and when he does it creeps me out. "You held yourself together for more than 5 hours!"

I met Tristin's stupid grin with my famous bored stare "Well it _has_ been three years now" I said "Isn't that normal?" Tristin shook his head and started the car. "You're still just a baby vamp, Kid" I growled at his use of 'Kid' and angrily let him ramble on, "I proves my theory, that you have a maturely developed self-control. A normal three-year-old vampire wouldn't last 2 hours you lasted as long as a six-year-old vamp"

My bored stare turned into shock and I looked straight ahead "Wow" That was all I could say. As we drove out of Casper I started to remember when I first got to Tristin's. I remembered what happened when I told him what I did before I left my old life…

_**Tristin whorled around and roared, "You did what!" I jumped backing fear, Tristin was scary when he was mad, his fangs were out and his eyes turned a bright red. "I went to Vanessa" I repeated "I needed to see her before I left entirely" Tristin hand cracked across my face.**_

"_**You're a fucking dumbass!" He cursed "You could have killed her!" I looked down at the realization of that fact. My head was soon in my hands and I was shaking. "You love the girl right?" I nodded at Tristin's question "Then it was extra stupid of you to go! You were probably still hungry it's amazing you didn't rip her apart and dance in her remains!" I tried to shrink into the couch as he continued yelling.**_

I was such a little scaredy-cat back then, and I still don't understand why Tristin was so livid about me going to see her. The empty countryside of Wyoming was whipping by as I stared out the window. Wyoming was beautiful in an empty way; most of it looks untouched by humans. I loved it.

"So you remember what's happening tomorrow?" Tristin said not taking his eyes off the road. I nodded "I'm getting a new room mate" I said not looking away from the widow. "And the new room mate is a human girl" I repeated Tristin's exact words from two weeks ago. Nodding Tristin turned towards the mountains "She knows you're a boy, and you're 21, but she doesn't know you're dead so keep that minnie refrigerator hidden behind your desk got it?" Tristin had his dean of the collage voice on, all deep and all-knowing. I nodded "Yeah, I'll keep it hidden"

A half an hour later we were pulling up in front of my dorm building. As I got out of the car Tristin called after me "Set your alarm before noon I want you to be awake when she gets here" Yawning I nodded an okay, and then turned to walk into my dorm.

Once I got inside my dorm room I sighed I could eat now, I was starving my fangs were almost poking out of my mouth. I glanced at the mirror as I passed the bathroom; my eyes were already beginning to turn black around my irises. That's a bad sign. I pulled m desk away from my bed, where the minnie fridge that holds all my blood packs resides.

I was shaking when I pulled one out, and bit threw the plastic. The warm sweet metallic liquid pored into my mouth; it filled me with power and strength and it felt good. I had stopped shaking, as I crouched on my bed like a crack addict. This is why I like feeding from humans, I don't look like the crazy demon that I am. When I bite people I just look like I'm giving a really bad hickey.

Whenever vampires get so hungry that they're struggling to control themselves a few physical things happen. First of all, their fangs extend to the point it's hard to hide them. They also get irritable and nervous; most people can't stand being around them when they get like that. I know I can't stand being around Tristin, he gets very cranky. But the most noticeable thing that happens is that our eyes change, and it isn't a simple change like, _they just turn red_. I mean, they do but they also slowly turn black around the iris. The hungrier the vampire the blacker their eyes turn, the more they look like the demon that resides in their body.

I used to look like that almost al the time in the first six months that I was a vampire. That's because I was into the _'not drinking blood'_ thing. I thought I was being noble and good; but what I was really doing was slowly killing my soul. That's on of the most misunderstood things about vampires is they do, in fact have a soul. Our body is just shared by a lustful demon. Crazy huh?

Wiping my mouth, I threw the empty blood pack into the trash then covered it with crumpled pieces of paper. I didn't want my new room mate to ask questions in case she so happened to look in the trash bin. I yawned and pushed my desk in front of the fridge. God, I'm so tired I need to sleep. I pulled my shirt and pants off leaving me in my boxers, and then I set my alarm to 12pm. My new room mate would be here tomorrow. I wonder if she'll like me.

If you're wondering why my new roommate is a girl it's because of two things. One, there aren't enough dorms left and Tristin has to bunk girls and boys together while he builds more dorm buildings. The boys and girls agree to it of course. And Two, Tristin wants me on be around a human, but mostly a human girl. Why? I have to practice hiding what I am and acting like a normal human.

Tristin is training me for the vampire world. Usually sires train their creations, but my sire had left me for dead in an abandoned parking structure. I don't remember much about being attacked, but I do remember my sire was a woman with long black hair and insane yellow eyes. When I told Tristin that he acted strangely so I know he knows something about my sire that he's hiding from me. Personally, I don't care. I do wonder sometimes who she is though.

I yawned again and rolled over to my side to face the wall. Vanessa's face stared at me from a picture Tristin had gotten from my old bedroom. He went back to get some of my things a few weeks after I arrived here. I missed her a lot. Every night I at her picture and wonder how she's doing, and every night I remember that I can't keep the promises I left her with on my note. I said I'd come back for her. The truth is I can never go back at all.

* * *

Author Note: So here it is the first chapter, I finaly finished it!! You have no idea how proud I am!

Please R&R

Also help me with a title, I don't have one yet :)


End file.
